


[Podfilk] It's Time To Make Some Chaos

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Campfire Filks [4]
Category: Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Filk, For Voiceteam Mystery Box, Gen, I <3 my team, about the reunion of Team Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a filk to the campfire song "Junior Birdsman" about Team Orange reuniting for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.
Series: Campfire Filks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfilk] It's Time To Make Some Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126433) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> I adore my chaotic family. Please have this in honour of our reunion.
> 
> This is based on the campfire song "Junior Birdsman," [which you can see here.](https://myvirtualsongbook.wordpress.com/2017/06/12/junior-birdsman/)
> 
> I wrote and performed this for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Jinx!
> 
> Enjoy!

### Streaming & Hosting

MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/its-time-to-make-some-chaos-final/ItsTimeToMakeSomeChaos_FINAL.mp3)

### Lyrics

It’s time to make some chaos!

It’s time to make some sound!

It’s time to make some chaos!

Old Orange Team gather round.

When you hear the grand announcement,

That Voiceteam is back once more,

Then you know that good old Chaos,

Is signing up for sure.

And we’ll bring:

5 Bookmarks

4 Weird Things

3 Crack Fics

2 Water tales

And [I am Groot!]

**Author's Note:**

> This filk features a clip from mine and Ceewelsh's Voiceteam2020 masterwork _I AM GROOT_.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar!
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
